


Bewarb

by Duckseamail



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Episode: s01e01 Tourist Trapped, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, POV: the mosquitos, they have a super important mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckseamail/pseuds/Duckseamail
Summary: Dipper was sure the marks on his arm were supposed to be a warning. Against what, he didn’t know, but no matter what Grunkle Stan said, he knew he wasn't being paranoid. He couldn’t shake the feeling that the mosquitos of Gravity Falls were trying to tell him something important...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Bewarb

“Alright. Is everyone present?”

“Sir, yes, sir!” Came the high pitched chorus from the small swarm of insects buzzing in the air.

“Okay, cadets, we’ve planned for this all week. The noodly one is our target since the girl is wearing a sweater.” She tried not to grimace too much at the thought of all the peers she’d lost to starvation because they couldn’t get through a thick sweater.

“You!” She pointed at a nervous-looking mosquito in the front of the swarm. “Do you remember the plan?” 

“Yes, sir!” Her voice was very squeaky. “We get as many of us as possible to the human, and spell out our letter of the message.”

“Very good, now, let's head out!”

She led the swarm over to the building, and the group spread out, finding cracks in the wood as entrances. The noodly boy was in the side building, just as planned. She gestured at a group, and they stealthily flew over and landed on the boy’s wrist. He was spaced out, just sweeping a broom and staring into space, so the team had no trouble biting the letter ‘B’ and getting the heck outta dodge.

The ‘E’ went just as smoothly. 

When she motioned for the ‘W’ team to get going, a small cadet at the back flew too close to a tourist. She couldn’t make herself watch, but she heard the smack. When she looked back up, the ‘W’ was mostly present on the arm.

This time, she scanned the room extra carefully for people. She made the signal for the ‘A’ team and the ‘R’ team to go simultaneously. This place was dangerous, and the faster they got this done, the better the odds were of survival.

She’d just signaled the ‘E’ team for their second round, but suddenly, a giant person came out of nowhere. Her heart dropped to her stomach. He was carrying a fly swatter.

“Oh, dood, there’s a whole buncha mosquitos there. Let me get that for you.” And in one fell swoop, the entire ‘E’ team was squashed. “Oh, nice! I think I got 'em all, hambone!”

“Thanks, Soos.”

She waited a few minutes that felt like an eternity, considering what to do. No one else knew how to make an ‘E’, but they couldn’t just give up now. Oh, well. Missing a letter would make it more confusing, but they had to move on. She held up the signal for the ‘B’ team. Time for the second part of the message.

She observed as the team made contact. So far, so good. Maybe they could get away with this. Just then, she heard screams of terror. She jerked to the left and saw that the giant man was swatting frantically at both the ‘I’ and the ‘L’ team. She hoped that a few of them were able to escape and get home to their families. The squadrons never stuck around to find possible survivors. 

She looked back at the boy and saw the ‘B’ team buzzing away, their task complete. She was the only one left who knew the rest of the letters.

Oh so carefully, she flew over and landed on the boy’s shoulder. Only three more letters to go. Only “ILL” and the message would get across to the noodle kid. He wouldn’t get tricked by Him.

Slowly, she crept down the arm to where the next letter had to go.

“Ugh, what is with the mosquitos in Oregon?!” 

She looked up just in time to see a hand rushing down at her.

 _SMACK_.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the mosquitos of Gravity Falls were indeed trying to warn Dipper about Bill. Does this make any sense? No. Did it make me laugh? Yes.


End file.
